


就因为是哥哥

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp





	1. (上)

老旧的弄堂口堆了几个蓝色的大垃圾桶，黄奄奄的菜叶搭在盖子上，没吃完的盒饭里流出酸腐的汤汁，干涸开裂的花盆里插着枯死的栀子花，大束的暗红得想要滴出血来的玫瑰被随手丢弃，张艺兴抬头看了看天，泛着常年翻滚黄色泡沫的黄浦江的浑浊不清的颜色，沉闷又笨重地压在脑袋上喘不过气来，似乎下一秒就要变成硫酸雨侵蚀这排列得密密麻麻像是骨灰盒一样的房子。

张艺兴警惕地回头看了看身后，确定没人跟上来，然后捂着鼻子手里提着新鲜的水果蔬菜又加快了脚步，今天他选择抄近路走，只要穿过这个漆黑弄堂就能到他租住的公寓大堂后门，那里明亮宽敞，还有完备的安保措施，没有人敢在大庭广众之下对他胡来。

十二年了，他做梦都想搬出那个家里，从他被福利院的阿姨牵进这个家里开始，他每一分每一秒都想要搬出这个家里，终于他大学毕业自己租住了单身公寓，可就在搬出来的前一天晚上，他的十年来的梦魇最终还是变成了现实。

就算有再多的疙瘩在心里解不开，张艺兴在这个家里的最后一顿晚饭理应一家人都在的，可是直到张艺兴把空碗碟都端进厨房里，他都没有回来，母亲拍拍他肩膀安慰道，“你弟弟他肯定是和同学去玩了。”张艺兴把冲干净碟子上的泡泡，又擦干净放进沥水架，才对着正在收拾冰箱的年近半百的妇人宽慰地笑笑，却没接话。

张艺兴进这个家门十二年，可他心里再也清楚不过，他不是这个家里的一份子，也不能是这个家里的一份子，他不是，也不能是。这原本的一家三口变成一家四口，他有了温柔的母亲，他有了慈爱的父亲，他还有了一个爱他的弟弟。可他明天就要离开了，这原本的一家四口又变回一家三口。

他收拾完厨房和餐桌，未曾有血缘的双亲也对他嘱咐颇多，他陪着他们看了会电视又说了会话，他还是没有回来。他又去阳台上吸了一支烟，点点烟灰散尽，路灯下蚊虫围绕，他还是没有回来。

算了不等了，这样也好，不见面就不用对上他那热辣又压抑的眼神，不见面就不用绞尽脑汁回避他那露骨的话语，不见面就不用担心自己这样离开是不是伤了他的心。

张艺兴回房间拿了衣服洗澡，他站在花洒下面稀里糊涂地想着着过往十年间的发生的事，他来到这个家的第一天，他和父母亲怯生生问好的第一句话，他接过小他三岁的弟弟手里的第一支棒棒糖，已经过去十二年了，却还是像是昨天发生的一样清晰。

回到房间里，依旧是漆黑一片，他还没来得及摁亮壁灯，就被不知名的力量一把推到了旁边的柜子上，突然的撞击咯得他蝴蝶骨生生疼地他倒吸一口凉气，柜子上摆放的小物件也被随着摇晃撞落一地。张艺兴心里咯噔一下，该来的总会来，他并没有没有急着开口解释，只是静静地等弟弟的问责。

空气里只剩下两个人呼吸的声音一应一和，许久，房间里终于响起阴郁又颤抖的声音，“哥为什么要走？”

两个人谁也没有去开灯，但就算没有窗外薄薄的一层路灯光只是一个黑影，就算只是他不说话只剩下浑身上下的酒腥气，张艺兴也知道缺席整晚的人此刻正满身戾气地站在自己面前。

他开口回答说，“世勋，我毕业就要工作了，也就自然要搬出去，不能再赖着爸妈了。”

吴世勋听懂了又像是没听懂，只低下头把头埋在张艺兴的颈窝和耳后像条狗一样一个劲地嗅来嗅去，“可我想赖着你。”

张艺兴捏着把吴世勋后脖子从自己身上扯开，叹了口气说，“我长大了，你也长大了，你不能像小时候一样任性了。”

少了张艺兴皮肤上散发的奶香味的安抚，吴世勋显然又愤怒了起来，他睁着一双癫狂的猩红眼睛捉住张艺兴手臂逼着他一步一步往后退，“是吗？就因为长大了，所以就要离开我了？你不是答应过我吗？我的哥哥？”

直到张艺兴的小腿抵在床沿，他再也无路可退，他想把吴世勋手从自己的手臂上拽下来，却不料吴世勋的手越抓越紧，手指像是钩子一样扣住自己的手臂。他只好抬头直视吴世勋的眼睛，“世勋，你放开我，你弄疼我了。”

吴世勋竭力维持了整晚的理智终于全面崩溃，他已经听不进张艺兴的话，只剩下他要抛弃他永远离开这一个磨人的念头，他从话里只挑出一个单字恶狠狠地反问他，“疼？哪里疼？”

说完吴世勋就把张艺兴使劲往后一推，两个人都失去平衡跌在床上。他腾出一只手把张艺兴还没来得及扣严实的居家睡衣领口扯开一大截，瓷白又诱人的肌肤就在眼前，吴世勋低下头对着张艺兴的锁骨狠狠咬了一口，像标记所有物一样留下新鲜的牙印。

吴世勋像猫咪舔爪般慵懒又惬意地舔了舔伤口上渗出的血珠，抬起头咧着嘴笑问他，“这样疼吗？”

张艺兴仰面躺在床上摇了摇头，这下连挣扎都没有再挣扎一下就默许了吴世勋的动作。

这样也好。

他和吴世勋认识了十二年，他规规矩矩地做了他的十二年的弟弟，可当刚刚他从他看到吴世勋逆着光站在自己面前那一刻开始，他就知道吴世勋想要干什么，那眼神他再也熟悉不过，他们纠缠了彼此的人生十二年，如果他真那么想要那就拿走吧。

张艺兴盯着天花板上他和吴世勋一起贴上的宇宙星空贴纸，面无表情地说，“世勋，我欠你的，你都拿走吧。”

吴世勋没理他的话，自顾自把张艺兴直接翻了个面让他脸贴着床单，然后把张艺兴的短裤连同底裤都粗暴难耐地扯了下来。

刚刚沐浴过的身体还散发着清新的薄荷味，和着张艺兴的奶味的体香，像是致命的毒药勾引着吴世勋上钩，他想要把抚遍眼前这个人的每一寸肌肤，他想要把他嚼碎了吞入腹中，他想要他的哥哥身上遍布他的气味和印记。

一阵窸窣的金属皮带扣擦过布料的声音之后，被束缚已久的性器像是囚禁的恶龙被释放，谁都知道，这场他期待已久的荒唐性事就要开始了，哪怕再被背德，哪怕再如何被世人唾弃，他垂涎了十二年他也想要。

吴世勋从床头的柜子里摸了润滑剂挤了一大坨在手心向着张艺兴的股缝抹去，冰凉的液体和被手指侵入的异物感让张艺兴咬紧了牙关，他竭力调整着呼吸的节奏想要配合吴世勋手上的动作让自己好受一些。

可此刻思考全凭胯下二两肉的人早就耐心尽失，吴世勋根本没给张艺兴任何喘息的机会，简单的三两下之后把手指抽出来换成自己那狰狞的性器抵在张艺兴还未开拓的穴口边上。

吴世勋那一巴掌蓄足了力拍在张艺兴的臀瓣上立马就起了红印，这一声脆响是他给张艺兴最后的信号。早就被性欲烧红了眼的人狠狠掐住张艺兴的腰，扶住滚烫的硕大性器顶了进去。

被侵入的那一刹那，张艺兴绷紧了身子，他急促地喘着气，方才还殷红的嘴唇已经被自己咬得血色全无，他身后抓住床头的杆子本能地想要逃开，却被吴世勋的宽大的手掌压住脑袋动弹不得。他难受得想要喊出声，可家里并不止他们，他不能让父母亲他正在和他的弟弟做着这样的荒唐事。

还没等他适应这滚烫的性器像是烙铁一般钉在里面，他的身体开始被一下又一下猛烈的撞击冲击地向前耸动。他的干涩的肠道已经被迫打开，承受着弟弟早已燎原的无尽欲望，连续又凶狠的顶弄让张艺兴觉得自己下一秒就要被捅穿，紧紧忍耐的牙关也难捱地泄出无助又虚弱的喘息。

吴世勋把自己身上碍事的衬衫一把撕开，两个人还维持着刚刚后入的姿势，他俯下身把赤裸的滚烫胸膛贴在张艺兴后背上，双手是十指交扣地压住张艺兴的手臂在贴在哥哥的脑袋两侧，发尖凝聚的汗珠随着吴世勋摇晃的动作尽数挥洒在张艺兴的后颈。

似乎还是嫌弃这样的近距离还是闻不够张艺兴身上的独特气味，吴世勋松开一只手把张艺兴已经半脱的睡衣向后扯开一个大口子，露出他消瘦的蝴蝶骨和肩背，他化作野兽忘情地舔舐啃咬哥哥裸露出来的皮肤，像极了得到药物满足的瘾君子。

后穴里进攻力道持续地攀升，肠壁上的每一处褶皱都被撑到了极致，张艺兴眼前已经出现了青黑交叠的幻影，他的一只手被吴世勋紧紧拽住，另一个手找不到着力点，只好捏紧了手边的床单。

吴世勋直起身子来撩了一把汗湿的头发，性器也还嵌在紧致又销魂的身体突突地跳动，就这个姿势，他握住哥哥的腰和肩帮他翻了个身，把他从背对着趴着的姿势变成面对着他仰躺着，哥哥的眼神还是像小时候一样，永远迷离着一层大雾把他困得死死的。

他把张艺兴那两条白皙无暇的双腿架高拉到他的肩膀上，他把他的哥哥牢牢压在身下，倾下身往下压住张艺兴，咬他的乳尖，舔他的乳缝。沉默又狠辣的进攻把皮肉和骨骼都被砸得嗵嗵作响，每一下都直捅最深处的脆弱。吴世勋撑住手臂俯视了哥哥的面孔数秒，他的哥哥表情还是像小时候一样，永远这般无辜把他心都无声地偷了去。

张艺兴觉得自己就快要被撞得散架了，唇间不断发出示弱求饶的呜咽声，可吴世勋的性器却越来越兴奋，在肠道又胀大了一圈。吴世勋听见哥哥的声音，突然觉得不耐烦，用火辣的唇堵住他的呻吟，又强悍地撬开他的牙关把舌头也一齐送进去翻搅。

这间承载着哥哥弟弟十二年共处的欢乐时光的房间，此刻正被皮肤黏膜淫糜的水声和皮肉骨骼的撞击声填满，也静静地见证着他们这最终荒唐又背德的结合。

就这样没有征兆的射在体内，张艺兴一直紧绷的的身子和神经都松懈下来，吴世勋并没有直接拔出凶器，任凭它埋在张艺兴体内等着高潮过去。他对着张艺兴笑了笑，然后露出虎牙咬破了张艺兴的唇角，立马就有一颗鲜红的血珍珠像是礼物在他呈在面前，他伸出舌头满足舔掉卷入口中。

张艺兴还没有办法正常呼吸，胸口剧烈地高高地起伏着，却被突然疼痛激得一下清醒。眼睛的大雾全都散去，一双盛满黑色毒液的眼睛冷静又直接直视进吴世勋的眼睛，诉说着他的暴行。

吴世勋伸出手抹去张艺兴嘴角重新渗出的血珠，把指尖含进嘴里说，“疼吗？你是哥哥，所以要懂得忍耐。”

你是哥哥，所以要懂得忍耐。

就因为他是哥哥，他就要忍耐。

他受够了。

TBC


	2. (中)

这混着土腥味的浑浊的雨点才刚刚砸下来，前脚就踏进了公寓大堂，张艺兴等了几分钟，发现并没有人跟上来才终于松了一口气，高吊着的水晶灯把大堂每一个角落都照得通亮，没有什么黑暗的角落能躲过。

张艺兴从家里搬出来已经一个月，他本以为经过那一场荒唐的性事已经满足他那变态又执着的渴望，他却没想到那是燎原的第一颗火种，无数的蒿草已经点燃，没有人能从火海里逃脱，他们被困在着中央，最终都会化作爱的囚徒灰飞烟灭。

上班的第一个周五下班，终于结束了整周繁复累人的工作，张艺兴笑着和新识的同事告别，乘电梯的时候心里盘算着周末要怎么过。然而他刚踏出公司大门，就发现吴世勋等在他的公司门口，就算他穿着黑色的卫衣、戴着硕大的帽子遮住脸庞，张艺兴也知道那是他弟弟。

他深吸了一口气走过去问他在他面前站定，问他是不是有什么事，吴世勋却一言不发，张艺兴没了办法，说，“先回家吧。”吴世勋这才点点头隔着三米远的距离一言不发跟着他回家。

下班晚高峰地铁人满为患，吴世勋比张艺兴高出一个头，浑身都是打架踢球练出来的肌肉，他用手臂在人挤人的地铁上为哥哥圈出无人的区域，张艺兴轻轻往弟弟的胸膛靠了靠，鼻子里都是属于吴世勋的独特的年轻荷尔蒙味道。

出了地铁吴世勋依旧是一言不发，张艺兴怎么问他都不说话，而就是因为他什么都不说什么都不干，张艺兴心里才更加没底。如果他只是冲过来抱着他把头埋在他的颈窝和耳后像野兽一样舔舐闻嗅他的味道，或者是像小时候他离开家上学的时候拉住他的衣角不放手，那样都行。

可是，他什么都不做。只跟在张艺兴身后慢默地走。

张艺兴带着吴世勋穿过宽敞的巷子，走过明亮的公寓大堂，乘上电梯到10层，这一路吴世勋都没出声，也没有摘下巨大的黑色兜帽。然而等张艺兴掏出钥匙开门，正准备叫吴世勋进门的时候，他听见那天晚上颤抖又阴郁的声音冲击耳膜，“哥，我爱你，你知道的。”

张艺兴弯腰找拖鞋的动作就这样停下来，他慢慢直起身子来看着吴世勋在自己两米之外投下的高大身影。

他看见吴世勋把那巨大的黑色兜帽摘了下来，那张他看了十二年的脸正笑着看他，嘴角微微翘起来，连眼睛都弯起来，而他的眼神却无神地散发着黑色黏液一样缠住他的视线。

一个站在门内，一个站在门外。

一个站在光亮里，一个站在黑暗里。

张艺兴听见自己的被沙子碾过的声音无奈又滚烫，“世勋，你是我的弟弟，我当然也爱你。”

那之后的每个周五，吴世勋都这样跟着张艺兴，然后在电梯门口留下一句话就走。

“哥，我爱你，你知道的。”

“哥，我不听话吗？”

“哥，你只能是我的。”

-

在吴世勋第一次跟着他回家过后的次日晚上，张艺兴就抽空回去和父母吃饭简单交代了一下上班的情况，虽不是亲生父母，张艺兴也颇多孝顺，他们也都看着他长大，点点头表示并不担心。

“我回来了。”张艺兴正低头喝汤的时候，吴世勋拎着书包抱着篮球回来了。刚换完鞋的人站起来看到本来已经搬出去的人明显愣了一下，但很快就笑着说，“哥今天怎么有空回来啊？”

张艺兴看着吴世勋的弯弯笑眼，没说话。

母亲站起来去厨房盛了一碗饭放在张艺兴旁边的位置上，又端走张艺兴的空碗盛了一碗汤放在他面前，“吴世勋，你还知道回来吃饭。上周哥哥搬出去的时候家叫你回来吃饭也不见人，今天正好，你们哥俩好好说说话。”

吴世勋拉开椅子在张艺兴旁边坐下，笑嘻嘻地端起碗就开始吃饭，仿佛昨天穿越半个城去找张艺兴的不是他，一言不发地跟在他身后的也不是他，说我爱你的更不是他。

“哥上班怎么样啊？”吴世勋扒拉了一大口饭在嘴里，说话有点口齿不清。

“还行，挺适应的。”

“哥在公司有对象了吗？可别有了对象就忘了我这个弟弟呀。”

张艺兴夹了一块糖醋里脊放到吴世勋碗里，笑着说，“哪里那么快啊。”

这顿饭吃得和过去的十二年一样，吴世勋照常插科打诨地开着自己的玩笑，像极了一个关心哥哥的好弟弟。可张艺兴知道，只要关上那扇门，吴世勋就会抱着他一整夜不撒手，像条狗一样在他的后颈上嗅来嗅去。

他也就这样默默忍受着世勋的对他无理依赖，在世勋睡着以后才把他从自己身上扒上来放在自己旁边的空位；对母亲说自己脖子上出现的莫名淤青是在学校练引体向上时磕到的；每天晚上锁门睡觉是怕有老鼠进来。

这一切都因为他是哥哥，他告诉自己他是哥哥，世勋是弟弟，他要学会忍耐。而就因为他是哥哥，如今那种事他都做过了，他还有什么事不能忍。

他以为那天世勋也会在父母看不见的时候凑过来抱住他，可是吴世勋没有，父母出门遛弯消食的时候，吴世勋也没有，即使后来张艺兴被留宿在家里，吴世勋也没有做出什么事。

洗漱过后张艺兴躺在床上辗转难眠，终于敲门声还是在夜色里响起，他轻手轻脚起来看门。而吴世勋站在门口光裸着上半身，因为刚刚沐浴过，水珠顺着健壮的胸膛滑下来，张艺兴别开视线没看他。吴世勋低下头靠近了张艺兴的耳边，冷笑了一声，“哥，你这样勾引我，要不要脸？”

砰！鼻子差点就撞上门。吴世勋抬手揉了揉脸，走回了自己房间。

-

张艺兴坐在公寓大堂的沙发上，今天他绕开正门从后门离开公司，连从地铁站到公寓大堂的那段路他都从弄堂抄近路只花了三分钟，吴世勋应该不会在跟上他。而他现在又开始在心里反复地想着那三句话。

“哥，我爱你，你知道的。”

“哥，我不听话吗？”

“哥，你只能是我的。”

“我爱你。”“不听话吗？”“你只能是我的。”

世勋是爱他的，是谁不听话，他是世勋的。

如果今天世勋也跟着他来了，会说什么话呢？这个念头刚刚在张艺兴的脑子出现就被他打断了，他恶狠狠地告诉自己，世勋可是什么样的浑话荤话都说得出口。

张艺兴揉了揉眼睛从沙发上站起来。上地铁之前还心惊胆战地抽空去超市买了新鲜土豆和牛腩，这道菜母亲做的尤为美味，他想吃好久了。今天第一笔工资也到账了，路过蛋糕店的时候还买了一块蛋糕给自己庆祝，只是付完钱的时候才发现自己下意识买了世勋最喜欢的巧克力味道。

张艺兴看着红色的电梯数字不断上升，却不知为什么心里却莫名地越来越慌，他攥紧了手里的袋子祈祷着快些到达。

“叮……” 电梯到达10层，楼道里漆黑一片，只有应急照明灯发着微弱的绿光。他拍了拍手，声控灯照亮了阴森漆黑的楼道，空无一人，只有对门邻居家关得严严实实的防盗门边有一袋垃圾紧紧立在那里。

不过是自己吓自己而已，张艺兴松了口气安慰自己。他把蛋糕盒子和超市的塑料袋都放在地上，把背包顺到胸口去摸里的钥匙，钥匙插进锁孔刚扭动门把，张艺兴余光看见自己脚边的蛋糕盒子被人拿了起来。

一瞬间，张艺兴听见自己血液在血管里结冰的声音，咔嚓…咔嚓…咔嚓…白色的冰晶爬进了心脏，覆盖了红色的毛细血管，他听见自己胸腔里响起巨大的凌冽风声，刮开了他的呼吸扼住了他的咽喉。

安静的楼道。

消失了声音，消失了温度，消失了光线。

“是巧克力味的呢。”

砰！

啊！

门撞击门框的巨大声响和成年男子的尖叫声传到隔壁邻居家里，坐在沙发上看动画片的小朋友抬起头天真地问妈妈，“妈妈，外面好像有人在叫？”年轻的妇人关了火把最后一道菜盛进盘子里，“没事，别看动画片了，快点洗手吃饭。”小朋友从沙发上跳下来去洗手，张艺兴的尖叫声也重新隐秘在一片黑暗里，再也发不出一点声响。

楼道慢慢变成一个巨大的隧道般的洞穴，连接着见不得光的欲望。


	3. (下)

就在吴世勋把张艺兴压在墙上的那一瞬间，他真的受够了。纵然他爆发出再大声的尖叫宣泄他的不满，可弟弟的两只大手也把他压得动弹不得。吴世勋把脑袋深深埋在哥哥的脖颈里一言不发，胸膛也贴着哥哥的乱扭的身体剧烈地起伏着。

混乱之中，张艺兴挣出一只手去死命去捶吴世勋的后背，每一拳下去张艺兴都能听见吴世勋的闷哼，直到他捶得手指关节通红，吴世勋的声音才终于在他的耳边低沉地响起，“哥，你就让我抱一下，就一下。”然后他就感觉大片大片的温热打湿了他的肩膀上的布料。

终于，张艺兴也叫累了，任凭着吴世勋抱着他不再动，在这无尽黑暗里闭上了眼。

眼下这个抱着他的人叫做吴世勋，是他的弟弟，也是他隐下心性爱了十二年的人，曾经的他喜欢弟弟依赖他拉住他的手臂，后来的他渴望弟弟不管不顾亲吻他的唇舌，可他明白也警告自己这是背德，他不能将抚养自己的慈爱父母置于这种境地。

所以，过去的这十二年他做梦都想搬出这个家里，从他被福利院的阿姨牵进家门见到吴世勋的那一刻起，他做梦都想逃离这个家里，他做梦都想逃离他给自己设下的无解爱意。

吴世勋十六岁那年第一次吻了自己的哥哥，为了自己输掉的一次游戏。马上要高考的哥哥趴在书桌上睡着了，他恶搞似的学着烂俗电视剧里的桥段用自己薄唇含住了张艺兴的饱满下唇，可蜜桃布丁一样的触感却让他丢了魂、香草蛋糕一样的独特体香让他失了魄。

张艺兴甚至不知道原因，可他的弟弟就这样义无反顾爱上他，用肆无忌惮用爱意将他包围，世勋不再像小时候那样对他撒娇，总偷吻他后颈、亲他手臂。

一开始他也将那些道德伦理抛在脑后，他们在每个周末的午后亲吻对方的眉眼，隔着衣服抚摸对方的年轻的身体，在急促的呼吸里为对方的自渎，在严寒的冬日分享对方的体温。爱意熊熊燃烧燎尽了他们的理智，初尝禁果的少年们，渴望鲜血的少年们，渴望被爱的少年们。

直到吴世勋中亲吻中拉下他的底裤，他开始害怕逃窜，爱他已经是天大的罪恶，他不能再将肉体赋予他欢愉。这一切就因为他是哥哥，就因为他知道自己是哥哥，所以他不能做出这样背德的事。但他也不知道自己早就开始动摇，仅剩的理智支撑着他，他也不是什么圣人，终有一天，他童年里缺失的拼图他也想要找回，哪怕只有一片。

楼道里早已恢复平静，连房间里也都安静下来，只剩下加湿器呼呼往外喷着白汽的声音。

张艺兴抬头盯着天花板上那一排闪着红色小灯，说，“世勋，你走吧。”

吴世勋没再哭了，胸膛却还不住地起伏着，他终于从张艺兴的颈窝里抬起头看着他，声音倔强又坚定，“我不走。”

张艺兴伸手抚上弟弟满是泪痕的脸，轻轻叹了一口气说，“再不走，就来不及了。”

还没等吴世勋反应过来这句话是什么意思，张艺兴就闭上眼睛吻了上去。冰凉的唇覆上火热的唇，只一秒时间他就反应过来，他的哥哥在吻他，他的哥哥终于肯吻他。吴世勋伸手抚上张艺兴的后颈，把自己的唇舌都送进哥哥嘴里翻搅。

冰与火的相遇，是谁融化了谁，又是谁甘愿沉沦不起。

当吴世勋强忍住欲望用尽所有温柔褪下哥哥的最后一件衣裳的时候，漫天的青霉素水雾也沉浸了房间的每一个角落，水珠凝结在发尖随着他们的动作起伏，最后腐蚀了张艺兴的心，麻醉了吴世勋的情。

吴世勋上一秒还在深深浅浅地抽插着他日思夜想的小穴，大手也还揉捏着哥哥饱满有弹性的胸脯，下一秒却突然呼吸异常地急促起来闷了一口气提不上来，而他只当是他过于高兴于哥哥的主动，于是努力忍着调整自己的呼吸。张艺兴似乎也察觉到了，从弟弟毫不吝啬给予他的滔天快感里张开眼来怜悯地看他，从不成调的黏腻呻吟中，他开始哭着喊他的名字，“世勋……慢一点……世勋……世勋……”

听到自己名字从哥哥嘴里黏糊糊地喊出来，吴世勋低头更加卖力于这场荒唐情事。

他们最后都化作对方怀里的温柔乡，甘愿沉醉到死再也不起。

吴世勋休克的时候倒下去的时候正值高潮，张艺兴全身都在无助地痉挛，两个人的私处就这样深深地连接着，刚刚疲软下去的性器又开始精神起来，吴世勋却趴在张艺兴身上一动不动。

缓了这阵之后，张艺兴抱着已经失去意识的吴世勋和自己调了位置，他抬起屁股跪坐起来，阴茎带出来的淫糜的白色浊液顺着他的大腿根往下流，他捞过枕巾胡乱地擦了一把，然后张开双腿跪在吴世勋腰侧，他双手撑在吴世勋的腹肌上凝视着弟弟的脸庞片刻，俯下去亲吻他的眉眼，在他颈边温软耳语，不知道是谁的眼泪糊了一脸。

“世勋，对不起，就因为我是哥哥，就因为哥哥太爱你，哥哥才会这样，也谢谢世勋那么爱我。”

“你说的都对，以前，世勋是爱我的，是世勋不听哥哥的话，哥哥永远都是世勋的。”

“以后，我是爱世勋的，是哥哥不听世勋的话，世勋永远是哥哥的。”

张艺兴跪着往后挪了一段，然后伸手扶住弟弟的性器，抬起屁股对准已经被操得大开的后穴狠狠地坐了下去。

-

浑身都是暧昧痕迹的人此刻只裹了一条浴巾站在床头，他从柜子里翻出一个泛黄的病历本，他又回头望了一眼一片狼藉的房间，又关上了所有的门窗，拔掉了家里的电话线，站在泛起金色晨光的阳台捏着那张泛黄的病例细细地读了一遍。

“吴世勋，男，10岁，有严重的抗生素过敏史，静脉注射五分钟立刻引起过敏性休克，呼吸道吸入可引起急性哮喘，治疗不及时引起过敏性休克。”

然后他赤脚走到厨房拧开天然气，把本子抵在火舌上，蓝色的火焰把泛黄的纸张卷进腹中一点不剩，连同他的心也一点不剩。

-

嘀嗒……嘀嗒……嘀嗒……

银色的枷锁困住灵肉，他疲惫地张开眼，红色笼罩住了视线什么都看不到，睫毛上压着千斤重。他听见身体里水流在自己的身体里缓慢地流动，从心脏到血管，从血管到皮肤，从皮肤再到地面，一滴一滴的铺满了整个大地，巨大的暗红镜面倒映出他苍白的面容。

他能感觉到有温热的舌尖一寸一寸舔舐的他脸颊耳畔上的黏腻液体，熟悉的颈窝传来熟悉的热度和气味，香艳的两具酮体交缠在一起，他仿佛能看见自己笑声爽朗轻快，听见自己的脸庞笑容美丽。

阳光被剪得细碎揉进眼睛里，屋子里的一切都耀眼得仿佛是要刺瞎眼。这个世界上黑暗的东西有太多，肮脏恶臭的城市下水道，路灯坏掉的深夜小巷口，响铃五十九秒以后熄灭的手机屏幕，钢筋森林里的十层单身公寓，还有，我爱你的心。

就是因为是哥哥，我就要让着你，让着你爱我。

就因为我是哥哥。

现在轮到我了。

-

“哥哥，妈妈说谁不听话就谁就要关起来。”

“好，哥哥记住了。”

END.


End file.
